Speak Now
by SweetieBird
Summary: Sam decides to attend Mercedes' wedding with the intention of supporting her in this happy time but things do not go as planned! *Warning this is not really a happy story & small edits may be made in the future!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my sit fidgeting as heard everyone engaging in happy conversation. There were nonstop giggling and constant gushing of phrases like 'they make such a lovely couple', 'I want to be in love like that one day'! This was suppose to be a happy occasion ,and maybe it was for everyone but me. I came here to support her and let her know that no matter what I wished her the best but now I realize it was a mistake.

I cannot sit here and pretend that I don't still love her, need her,and want to be with her more than i ever imagined. But here I am sitting here, waiting for the service to begin, I look back and spotted all my classmates and closet friends then gave a weak smile. I took a deep breath as the church bells ranged and the organ started to play, Kylie her adorable niece starts to walk down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere but on the ground. I heard Sue laugh as a few petals hit her in the face, you see no one could be angry with this little one, she was just too cute for words and she reminded me so much of HER! She curtsied as she reached the end of the aisle and then took her place at the side of the alter.

Quinn and Santana followed smiling and quietly greeting people as they flowed

down the aisle in beautiful violet dresses that flattered them so well.

Quinn eyed me as she passed and whispered ' you have to be happy for her.'

I nodded and looked down at the floor realizing all my negative emotions must have been showing through my eyes and my fake smile had warn out.

'Get it together' I said under my breath then raised my head again hearing the sound I had been dreading to hear all day. The bride's song had began to play and there she was in a beautiful white strapless gown that had been designed especially for her by Kurt.

My eyes were glued to her as made her way to her groom, the man that she would be committing her life was waiting for her up there and it wasn't me.

Every step closer she got to him it was like a piece of my heart breaking and it completely shattered when she joined hands with him and started to stare longingly in his eyes. My legs were shaking,as the service continued and the preacher had got the point where he asked if anyone had reason why these two should not be married.

Before I could understand what was happening I had rose to my feet, I was still pretty shaky as I stood there looking directly at her. I tried to zone all of the shocked and surprised looks and scowls from everyone and get out what I needed to say.

'Mercedes I am so sorry for doing this, you look so beautiful and I want you to be happy, I really do but you cannot marry this guy! I trust your judgement so i know that he must be great since you are giving him a chance at spending forever with you. But has the time you spent with him really erased all the love and memories that you and I have shared? All of those summer nights we spent at the carnival getting to know each other, being the last ones to because we had to try every ride. Stevie and Stacey will never know what it's like to have you as their sister in law, you know how much they adore you.

I was going to continue listing reasons why this wedding could not happen but I stopped and just went with my heart. 'Marry me instead,I know it might sound crazy but it it has to be you and me, I think you know that, just marry me please I love you!'

She looked looked at groom (who now looked like he was ready to kill me)and then back me and spoke

'Sam you are a great guy and once upon a time I may have agreed with you and then like a fairy tale we would run off into the sunset. However things have changed, we are not those kids that we once were, I found someone who completes me and makes feel like I can do anything I want in life and I will not leave him for you. I'm sorry but if you cannot accept that you will have to leave.'

That was the last thing she said before returning her attention back to her son to be husband and preacher proceeded. I stood there frozen for a few minutes in disbelief of what had just happened, she ha rejected me ,and was now in love with someone else. How could I not have told her how I felt sooner I thought as I felt hot tears fall now check. I know that most men would not let theirselves cry in public but after losing her I just had no strength to hold my feelings in.

I turned and walked out the door with my head hung low, the couple's vows echoed in my ear. I reached my car and quickly unlocked the door and got in bawled, I didn't bother hooking my seats belt I was too hurt to bother with it. I laid my head against the steering wheel and allowed more tears to fall down my now red face, this hurt like hell and I did not think there was anything I could do to stop the pain. I reached underneath the seat and pulled out a little bottle of whiskey and chugged the entire bottle then relaxed my back against the seat and laughed. 'I should have have not come here, I knew I couldn't handle it , I am such a dumb ass I said laughing to myself.

I ran my fingers through my overgrown hair and cranked up the ignition, I had made it out the church parking easily and proceeded on down the street. The car wobbled as I continued to drive starting to take up both lanes, I heard honks and curse words from the other drivers and rolled my eyes. I continued wobbling and making zig zags in the in the road, the beeping an yells became more persistent, and that's when I had had enough and turned my head towards the other traffic. ' Leave me alone, I just had my heartbroken .. I just want to go home ' I screamed , before I could turn around I heard a crash and I jammed my brakes an caused me to get knocked into the windshield. I obviously should have taken the time to buckle my seat belt, or better yet not chug that whiskey bottle. But it was too late and blood was now running down my face, just like the tears were earlier, I could hear people talking and the ambulance sirens ringing as my eyes got heavy. I was just going to take a nap...

***Sorry for errors, this is a late night post for me lol I will edit later***


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure if this i really wanted to make this more than one chapter. Just because I thought it stood strong alone but I decided that I would try and you will find out who she married.

Mercedes' POV

I felt like Disney princess 'Tiana as I twirled around on the dance floor in the arms of my handsome groom. I was overjoyed that this day had finally came after months of planning and prepping and now my family & friends were all here celebrating with me.

Like many women I've always imagined what my wedding would be like since being a little girl,and I would be happy to tell my younger self that I succeeded in making a fairytale real.

Although Usher and I were not running off to 'Disney World' to live in beautiful castle filled with an never-ending shoe and purse collection like I dreamed about.

I could honestly not be happier, I returned the loving gaze and smile from my man and he spoke 'I am the luckiest guy in the world, I love you Mrs. Chang!'

I tightened our embrace and replied ' that sounds so cool' We kissed and I melted into his arms, resting my head on his shoulder taking it all in.

All of a sudden Blaine who had stepped out for a minute, came charging back in looking horribly sad and sullen. It scared me and the other guest,

Kurt quickly ran to his side and started to console him,gently rubbing circles on his back and asked what was wrong.

Blaine gave his infamous puppy eyes and locked his shaking hand into Kurt's then looked towards me and Mike 'I am so sorry you guys, I do not wanna ruin you guys' special day but it looks like Sam was in a car accident and it does not look good.'

'Sam apparently drove drunk and ran into a tree, he is now in serious condition and his family will be flying in overnight.' He then wrapped himself completely around Kurt at that moment unable to say another word.

Everyone else broke out in dramatic gasps, hold their hands over their mouth,and holding their loved ones. I could not believe this had happened,

I knew that he was hurt and upset after I turned him down earlier but driving drunk, he is so much smarter than that.

'Oh my god' i said out loud, 'could we really be the blame for this this?'

Mike who now looked worried himself, reassured me that we could blame ourselves.

'Sweetheart no, all we did was fall in love,and decide that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.' 'I know that you guys had something in the past and that you will always care about him but you couldn't just change everything around because he decides he wants you back.'

'He was my friend and I want more than anything for him to get better.' 'We going to go to the hospital with our friends and support him then when we have assurance that he will recover we go on our honeymoon and start the our future together.'

'Thank you for being so understanding Mike ,and just so you know I have regrets about marrying you today, it was the happiness day of my life.'It may have not ended the way i wanted, but i love you and we get this and everything else together.'

We embraced again before, going to change clothes and heading to the hospital.

heh sorta short but...

I'm sorry Samcedians, after the horrible events in the first chapter, now we find out Mikecedes is legit and Samcedes may have sailed away...hmm

Do you think that Mercedes & Mike will being able to endure this?

Poor Sam :( Hopefully his luck will change


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

First i just wanted to say thank you for the great responses, i honestly did not expect it at all but they have been wonderful. Also I wanted to address the last review I normally would private message but since it was a guest review I cannot. Oxford I agree with what you said, the story should be tagged differently! But the reason it was originally tagged SM was because this story was never suppose to go beyond the first chapter. I had no intention on naming who the person who Mercedes was marrying and even though it was incredibly sad I thought why not leave it with a realistic consequence. Now I have the story updated to Mercedes,Mike and Sam because we can add more than two characters and with story it can really go either way. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, given ideas and got emotionally invested into the story it really means a lot. Hopefully there will be another chapter soon!


End file.
